The Music Begins - Song Masters
by SongMasterDesmond
Summary: Desmond is a son of apollo, but he has a special secret; he's the Song Master. With Olympus after him, he decides to hide away at camp until this whole "Kill the most powerful half blood on earth!" event blows over. However, he ends up caught in the Titan war. He fights for Olympus, but there's often an annoying question floating over his head: Why defend those after him?
1. The Beginning Of It All

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

This story is dedicated to my friends. If you are reading this you'll know who you are.

The idea for this story was swirling around in my head before I finally sat down and wrote it out. It's my first story so I hope you'll be lenient. Constructive criticisms are welcome, but please no flames

**The Music begins (****Book 1)**

_**~Desmond POV~**_

_Left incoming!_

I ducked under a branch and dove right. A silver blur shot past, nicking my ear._ Dammit, move!_

Running straight ahead, I rolled as a volley tore overhead, before scrambling to my feet. I could feel them, an energy signature in the clearing. _This is NOT my territory._

_YOU DON'T FREAKING SAY!_

There were about 30 of them, last I saw. They were chasing me through the woods, leaping over the roots while I was forced to crash through whatever was in my way. These maniacs have been chasing me since 2 days ago. I was sitting at my campfire thinking about something that happened years ago...

_**Flashback**_

_I was in the mall, listening to my IPod. Sadly its craze is over but IPods are still useful. I had over 200 songs downloaded and there's still Gods knows how much memory left. I was listening to one of my favourite songs:_ The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes _when _**RARR!**

_Wut?_

_The huge _thing_ stood in the entrance, and its eyes bored straight into my skull. I could feel the waves of anger pouring off him. The weirdest thing was the huge pair of horns on your head. Either today was _"Be your favourite monster day!" _or this guy was the spitting image of the Minotaur. _**Minotaur.**

_No freaking way!_

_But the beast was standing right in front of me, oblivious shoppers not even casting a second glance at the meat-eating, flesh-rending, bloodthirsty beast that stood right next to them. That was when I first heard the _voice.

_Stay calm and let me handle this ok?_

_Next thing I knew was the song seeming to take over my body. I could feel energy flowing through my body, a soft glow shining through the skin. _**WHAT?!**_ I panicked and tried to move but nothing happened. Something had taken over my body, and I could not move a muscle. It was like my entire system went on autopilot. The Minotaur charged, 30 feet away._

_Dimly, I could hear the chorus of the song: _

Until the referee rings the bell,

Until both your eyes start to swell,

_20 feet left_

Until the crowd goes home, what we wanna do ya'll?

Give em hell, turn their heads,

Gonna live life 'til we're dead.

_15 feet. I'm _so_ dead_

Give me scars, give me pain,

Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,

There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter,

_10 feet. I wanna run!_

Here comes a fighter.

That's what they'll say to me, say to me,

Say to me, this one's a fighter

_From 5 feet, my body charged. In one leap, I dodged the axe, and shoulder slammed the Minotaur before jumping onto his back. I yanked off a horn in one pull and rammed it into his ribcage through his back. He dissolved before he could even moo._

_**End of flashback**_

I was shaken out of my reverie by a goddess and her Hunt, saying I was wanted on Olympus, and that was my situation 2 hours ago. now they were chasing me through the forest

I'd taken the Minotaur's axe, which conveniently shortened from 8 feet to 3 feet long. It then turned into a cylinder the size and shape of a small flashlight. I took it out now and twirled it; it instantly extended into a shiny gold axe. I spun as I reached a clearing, swung the axe and sliced the volley of arrows out of the air.

_Watch your six!_

I barely had enough time to block the hunting knives that were seconds away from giving me another set of scars, which goes _way_ past the bone. Swinging the axe again, I smashed the knives away before returning with a horizontal slash, causing her to jump back. Her aura was weak, not the leader of the bunch, but she was just as dangerous. Her aura shone as an electric blue with equal streaks of sliver. I have a suspicion of who she was. I could smell ozone in the air. My eyes widened as a streak of lightning shot down from the sky, deflected off her spear - Where did _THAT_ come from? – and shot towards me. _C'mon, _Instinct _any time now would be good._

_You rang?_

There was the familiar tug in the gut and _Instinct_ took over. Time seemed to slow as I deflected the lightning at where the Hunters were and charged the girl in the clearing. She showed shock, then anger as she saw where the bolt was sent. I chose this moment of distraction to swing the axe. She ducked and tried to sweep my legs out from underneath. Key word: _Tried_

I simply used the momentum to vault myself over her, twisted around and threw myself towards her. As we sprawled in the dirt, I flipped myself up and stood over her with the axe in an execution pose. "ARTEMIS! SHOW YOURSELF!" I roared as I scanned the forest. A certain Hunter had a really strong aura, and I guessed that was Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. True enough, she strode out and declared herself. "Get away from my hunter, _boy_" she spat. I smirked as I double squeezed the handle and the axe retracted, in to its canister form. I slid it into my pocket and stepped back as the girl got up. She trudged over to Artemis. I could see her apologizing, before returning to the other hunters. Artemis growled, and a bolt of sliver shot at me. I sidestepped, and narrowed my eyes. _What do you want from me? _"What do you want?"

"I was sent to bring you to Olympus, preferably in peace."

"No _freaking _way I'm going there. Over my dead body".

She growled. _Instinct_ returned and growled back. Snarls were exchanged, before Artemis charged

A volley of arrows came my way, which I deflected. A certain song by Matchbox 20 (Whoo!) played in my head.

**How far we've come**

_Chorus_

But I believe the world is burning to the ground

Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we'll go

Well I believe it all is coming to an end

Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we'll go

I figured that different songs have different boosts to my systems, and this song is no different. However, it is special. It invokes all powers that have been activated through different songs, which is possibly why Artemis's face paled. I probably had over 10 streaks of different powers coursing through my aura. I saw it once, in battle and I scared myself to hell. I looked like I was in a rainbow coloured hurricane.

I summoned fire and lightning, the two forces intertwined around the axe, before swinging at her. She dodged, only to be met with a foot in the face. Hunting knives out, she slashed at me, a blade maelstrom in the air in front of me. I blocked, dodged, then swung at a break on the right in her attack, she made to block, but I flipped the axe and smashed her on the left. She went flying, a huge gash in her abdomen, stomach cleaved in two.

Golden _inchor_ splattered everywhere, but I ran towards her when I saw what damage I had caused. The blood drained from my face as I saw her state. I pulled out the nectar and ambrosia, pouring nectar over the wound while concentrating on my healing ability. Energy ebbed, but I could see the wound slowly closing. The hunters surrounded me, but it's not like I have anywhere to run to. Their voices were muted, nothing seemed to matter except the horrible act I had done, and my effort to clear the war-crazed personality that always threatened to take over if there is blood.

_**~Thalia POV~**_

I watched as lady Artemis was sent flying, her blood everywhere. The _boy_ seemed to hesitate for a split second, before running after her. I was worried that he went to finish her off, and the others obviously had the same thoughts. We ran towards them, and whipped out our bows, arrows notched, ready to fly. That's when I saw what he was doing, pouring nectar onto the wound, hand over it glowing with energy. I saw their fight, and his aura seemed to be on par with a minor god!

Right now, his body was glowing with a yellow and orange aura, and I could see he was trying to heal her. Lady Artemis was on the ground out cold. I ordered the Hunters to stand down, and we surrounded them. Phoebe strode forward and sneered at him, "Leave her alone _boy_, you've done enough damage already". When he didn't move, Phoebe made to smack him, but I stopped her.

"He's in the healer's trance, snapping him out of it will end the healing energy between the patient and healer, there's a chance of killing either of them if the flow is disrupted." I explained to Phoebe who was looking at me skeptically.

She accepted the explanation, and stepped back to watch. The wound closed, leaving behind a scar, which slowly faded. When the last trace of any injury disappeared, his yellow-orange aura faded, before he promptly collapsed. Phoebe smirked, nudging him with her boot, "weakling, can't even stay awake".

I glared at her, "No, he is powerful, it would have taken 10, 20 Apollo healers to just close up the wound. What he did was set and fix the broken bones, repaired the damaged organs, seal the wound and remove all traces of injury. I'm not sure even Apollo could accomplish such a feat. Who ever he is, he is truly powerful. No wonder Olympus wants him. Now we have more pressing concerns, such as Lady Artemis".

Lya, our newest recruit, poked the ambrosia box that was sticking out of his pack. "How about this?", she asked.

**~Line Break~**

_**~Artemis POV~**_

I opened my eyes and felt no pain in my stomach. Earlier I hurt like Hades but now the pain was all gone. I looked around and recognized the interior of my tent. Where was that _boy_, how he knew me, and how do we catch him? Father had sent me to capture an extremely powerful power source, and bring it to Olympus for questioning. I guessed that that _boy _was the power source, and was it just me or did Apollo look worried? After examining the wound – which was gone – I made myself presentable and left to get some answers.

As I walked out of the tent, my Hunters jumped up from around the campfire. "My Lady, how do you feel?" my lieutenant asked. I smiled at her.

"Thalia, you need not worry, I am fine. However, I must ask. Who did the healing?"

Aren piped up, "My Lady, it was that _boy_ who did it. He managed to fully heal you before he passed out. We however, do not know of his current whereabouts."

_Great, I have to track him down again. I'll have to ask Apollo for help. Oh he is _so _going to gloat about this the next meeting._

"Hunters, listen up! I need you to pack up camp, I'll ask Apollo to send you to Camp Half-blood; I must track this _boy_ alone. He is able to sense us and more than one; he would get suspicious. I'd have a better chance of catching him when he's not on guard. No one is to try to follow me, understood?" they all groaned but nodded. "Very wel-

There was a scraping sound and I saw the _boy_ take off into the forest. I sighed as the Hunters prepared to give chase. "No, I will follow him alone. You girls have a ride to catch."

_I can't believe that I actually did NOT notice him, he knows how to hide his aura well. I have to give him credit for that. Perhaps Apollo will be able to help in chasing him. Daytime is his forte._

**~Line Break~**

_**~Desmond POV~**_

Whoa, I managed to survive that. It's not surprising that Artemis and Apollo are after me, but I was kinda hoping that Apollo would side with me. After all, he _is_ my dad. Right now, I have to focus on surviving. I'd have maybe at least 2 gods after my ass, and then Olympus will be on full alert. Where to go? Artemis mentioned a Camp. Where better to hide than in plain sight? Concentrating, I started another song:

**Because We Can**

Chorus

I don't want to be another wave in the ocean

I am a rock not just another grain of sand

I want to be the one you run to when you need a shoulder

I ain't a soldier but I'm here to take a stand because we can

Concentrating on the energy within, I then cast a shield that fully masks me from all detecting systems, including those of Hephaestus's. I then focused on searching for the Hunter's energy signatures. I tracked their possible destination, then teleported myself there.

_**~Apollo POV~**_

This is not good. Artemis forced me to help her track Desmond, and if he does not use that cloaking ability I hoped he has (all song masters has it, given that it is used to escape those who want to capture them, gods inclusive.) Just then, the energy signal tracker from Hephaestus lost the signal. I hid an internal smirk and turned to Artemis, with a look of disbelief. "He's managed to evade the signal, should we try other frequencies or do something else?"

She stared at me.

"OK, ok, I'll set another frequency sea-"

"What are you hiding from me? I know it, so wipe that look off your face." Artemis deadpanned.

I sighed, "Look, I swore on the Styx to never disclose anything about him by any means, whether intentional or unintentional. I however can tell you his parent. It's me."

Her expression was priceless. "So were you sabotaging me? That's why the device failed?! Hephaestus said it was fool proof!"

"Look, the kid must have found a new way to mask his identity, or we would have found him. I may love my kids but I would not do anything to let you down. I'll try to convince him to let Olympus interrogate him, that's the only way he would come."

"Very well, brother, I pray that you will be able to do this."

_**~Line Break~**_

The figure stumbled up the hill, muttering the song "She's so mean" to himself. As the sentries ran to help him, he croaked out his name to them before passing out. "Damien".

* * *

**I'd like to say that this story was all my idea but it's not. The idea for the Talking Instinct came from Xed Alpha and his series Broken Bow. Go ahead and check it out if you haven't.**


	2. Revelation

**The Music Begins ****(Book 1)**

**Chapter Two - Revelation**

_**~Third Person POV~**_

**Time Skip 6 Months**

Desmond, masquerading as Damien had been claimed at the campfire as a child of Apollo. During the capture-the-flag, he managed to peg 2 Hunters before he went down, gaining camp's respect. Of course, the Hunters would have felt suspicious if he had come to camp in his original form. His originally long messy, just-rolled-out-of-bed black hair and azure blue eyes where changed. He cast an incantation to alter those, to a short, brown hair with streaks of blonde and brown eyes. The Hunters didn't question him further when he said he had a twin, which could be seen as true, given his alter ego look-alike.

_**~Desmond/Damien POV~**_

Beckendorf left for a mission to blow up Kronus's ship, a short while before the Hunters left. I left for my own mission: stop the reinforcements coming through New Jersey. Their checkpoint is medusa's lair. I needed to stop them setting up a forward post, otherwise they would be able to start the war sooner than expected.

I made sure no one was looking, then I quickly teleported to the ambush site I had picked out. They would not be suspicious if they made it into the lair where they could set up defenses. They would lower their guard during the last 100m stretch (personal experience) and that would be perfect. I started another song to boost my speed.

**Runaway ****by Bon Jovi**

Chorus

Ooh… She's a little runaway

Daddy's girl learned fast

All those things he couldn't say

Ooh… She's a little runaway

Time seemed to slow down as I calmly placed the GFMs (Greek Fire Mine) on the ground, prepared the Greek Fire Flamethrowers in the trees, rigged the statues to blow if anyone got within 5 feet, etc. when they came, the mechanisms worked, the bus blew up, the surviving monsters tried to escape, but were trapped by the Greek Fire walls I formed with the flamethrowers. No survivors. I then took my bicycle and cycled back to camp.

When I got there, Percy had returned but from the others, I learned that Beckendorf had died. He was one of my best friends in camp. Another song flowed, but it was more to calm me down then anything.

**~Line Break~**

All counselors were called to the Big House, to discuss the Great Prophecy, which apparently is starting today. It goes like this:

**A half-blood of the eldest gods,**

**Shall reach sixteen against all odds.**

**And see the world in endless sleep,**

**The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap.**

**The Musician's aid is required,**

**Or the consequences shall be dire.**

The prophecy was due in 4 days, and then the hero of the prophecy, disappeared. Annabeth said he had a plan, and we had to go to New York, Olympus. We reached there, just in time to see a huge hellhound next to Percy. He led us to Olympus, although I hated the place. He and Annabeth had a chat with the messenger God Hermes. Good thing I was outside or I would have been taken away. While they were talking, I was reading the energy signatures of the people in New York City. I realized something was wrong when the energy signal was cut. _**And see the world in endless sleep.**_ I yelled for the others to take a look in the binoculars, and our horrors were confirmed when we saw the pedestrians lying in all sorts of positions, _**sleeping.**_

When Percy and Annabeth came out, Michael Yew told him to take a look. When Percy saw the scene, he seemed about to explode. I could tell, since I was reading everyone's energy signal. This allows me to keep track of where everyone, their mood, and status are. To the others, he seemed a bit upset, but he was a raging inferno underneath.

Later, we gathered at the ground floor. We were split up, and sent to our different bridges and tunnels. There was a moment of panic, when the Lincoln tunnel was without a cabin to defend, but the replacement was just as bad. The Hunters. That girl Thalia nearly recognized me, but I managed to convince her otherwise.

I stuck with the Apollo cabin, to the Williamsburg Bridge. There, a huge army of maybe 400 strong was on the Brooklyn side of the bridge. We quickly set up a defense, and waited for them to come. I had my bow out, and waited for them. The next hour was madness. The enemy came nonstop, hiding behind a dracaena shield wall. And to make things worse, old Beef head was back. He held a second axe (I'm holding onto the first one) and was urging on the troops. Michael called Percy but I called him after the call was ended.

"Hello?"

Percy, this is Damien. Go to the Queens-Midtown tunnel. The Aphrodite cabin needs help."

"But-"

"I have the situation under control. Go help them."

I cut the line, and put away the bow. Pulling out the canister, I strode out from behind the school bus we were hiding behind. Several campers called out to me, but I ignored them.

**The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes**

Chorus

Until the referee rings the bell,

Until both your eyes start to swell,

Until the crowd goes home, what we wanna do ya'll?

Give em hell, turn their heads,

Gonna live life 'til we're dead.

Give me scars, give me pain,

Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,

There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter,

Here comes a fighter.

That's what they'll say to me, say to me,

Say to me, this one's a fighter

The all-too familiar energy flow coursed through my veins. The enemy will not live to tell Kronus about the Song Master.

_**~Michael POV~**_

That fool! He just walks out, and expects to live? I could only watch in horror as a hellhound lunged at him. I closed my eyes, but instead of his screams, there was a faint _poof_ sound, and I opened them again. He still stood there, with an axe – where did that come from? – And a pile of dust at his feet. Arrows flew at him but he slashed them out of the sky.

"Hey Beef head! Want this back?!"

I saw his axe, and it looked like the one the Minotaur has.

He must have fought it before, in full battle regalia! It bellowed, and charged Damien. The idiot will get killed! However, I noticed a slight red coloured glow on his skin. I watched as he charged the Minotaur, and stepped inside its swing. He pivoted, and rammed his elbow in to the Minotaur's nose, using both their momentum to cause extra damage. The big guy dissolved into dust. Damien picked up the other axe; it shrunk, and collapsed into a flashlight sized canister. Damien surveyed the battlefield, and grinned. "Well C'mon!"

He was a demon, both axes out, smashing through the army. I rained arrows on them, and the monsters fled, 20 out of 400. He however didn't stop. He threw one axe, cleaved open two more monsters, and –WHOA! - shot fire and lightning at the rest. _Fire and Lightning?! Could this be…?_

Damien turned around and grinned. "Michael, you should know who I am, dad contacted you didn't he?"

The world seemed to be yanked out from under my feet. _The Song Master…_

**~Line Break~**

_**~Third Person POV~**_

"My lord, it is indeed true, there is a new Song Master. His name is Damien, has short, brown hair with streaks of blonde and brown eyes. He is 16 years old, and-"

"Enough! I shall meet him on the battle field, perhaps he would like to convert when he realizes the situation".

"But my lord, your regeneration-"

"SILENCE! Go prepare the troops, we set off immediately".

"Y-Yes sir. As you wish S-Sir"

As Ethan left the tent, Kronus reclined on his throne. "Yes Damien, we most certainly shall meet soon".

_**~Desmond/Damien POV~**_

As the last of the monster dust blew away, I strode back to Manhattan, when

_Left incoming!_

I leapt right, rolled, and deflected the rest of the arrows off my axes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw several Apollo campers turning back to help. "NO!" I screamed. "He's MINE!" the barrage stopped, and I fired up another song.

**She's So Mean ****By Matchbox 20**

Chorus

Sayin' yeah and you want her,

But she's so mean

_You'll never let her go_

_Why don't you let her go?_

It's a general purpose song, and I used the energy within to rejuvenate myself. I heard Kronus dimly say, "… fight for the winning side".

I replied, "Sure!"

Michael protested, but I walked up to Kronus, and bowed. When his guard dropped, even a tiny bit, I lunged forward and smashed the flat side of my axe against him, sending him flying back.

"I fight for the winners, and crush the losers".

With that I charged, and shoulder slammed Kronus. While he was disoriented, I slashed several mounted warriors before they could move. _Heads will roll…_ This time I let loose the wild personality within me, and the enemy demigods were crushed. Kronus soon found himself standing in a field of demigod carnage. He pulled out his scythe, and we went head to head, Axes vs. Scythe.

_**~Michael POV~**_

For a moment there, I was worried that he would actually join the titan Kronus. When he devastated his troops within _2 minutes_, I was shocked at his battlefield prowess. This was the true fury of the Song Masters unleashed. The previous Song Masters skills are passed into the next generation Song Master, which means Damien has eons of skills in himself. Watching it unleashed is terrifying. As he and the titan went head to head, I made sure everyone else was back in Manhattan, before climbing the support cables. I wondered where Percy was. It's not like him to not rush to help his friends.

I notched my last GFC (Greek Fire Concentrate) arrow and took aim. The angle was perfect, there was no wind, and Kronus was so close that I hardly needed to compensate for drop. I lined them up and fired.

Kronus caught fire, and he stumbled in panic. Damien followed with several swings. Underhand, left cross, backhand, right hook; he kept pounding Kronus before Kronus could concentrate enough to slow time. Eventually, Kronus was smashed off the bridge, sent tumbling into the East river. I watched as the currents sent him out to sea.

Damien was grinning like a maniac. Screw that, he _was_ a maniac. He was twitching, a mad grin on his face. I took a deep breath and concentrated. I channeled energy to him, concentrating on forcing his crazed side back into his head, and let him regain his senses. When he returned to himself, he groaned, and pitched forward. I caught him and dragged him back into Manhattan.

All in all, we were successful in defending the Williamsburg Bridge from Kronus. Yay. They will be back.

**~Line Break~**

As I rested in the chair next to Damien's bed, I recalled the legends of the song masters. They were capable of unleashing any power and skill, which is why they are often the wild card in any war. Whoever gets the Song Master on their side often ends up winning. But the Gods are after him, why would he want to fight for them? My thoughts were disturbed when he started stirring.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

He rasped out, "Like I was on the rack, stretched until my limbs almost came out, and then thrown into an erupting volcano. Of course I'm fine".

I snorted, "Like as if".

His face contorted, and a yellow/orange glow came over him. I saw the tension leave him, as he slowly relaxed. I got up while he was still healing himself and left the room.

"Be careful. We need you for the final stand." And with that I shut the door.

* * *

**A/N: I'll keep this brief. I'll love it if you guys who have read this reviewed. I'll then know what should be edited, and then I can make the required changes. Please help me out with this, then i can put up Chapters faster. Also can you help me tell others about this story, so I can have a bigger data field on how to improve. Thanks!**

**Please review!**


	3. Of Titans and Horses

**The Music Begins**

**Chapter 3 – Of Titans and Horses**

**_~Desmond/Damien POV~_**

When I woke up again, I found myself at the Empire State Building. I could hear the sounds of fighting coming from outside. Checking that I had my axes, I then ran outside. The devastation was _incredible._ There was blood, dust, craters, ice shards, broken armor and weapons, chunks of plants, and debris of or from roadside carts. The army was closing in, primarily on the southern side, which is where I went. Percy Jackson was there hacking away like a demon. I must have looked like that myself when I let loose on the bridge. Arrows, spears, swords, just _bounced_ of him, like he was rubber. I wasted no more time and charged the group of Laistrygonians giants – 6 of them – and took them out fast. Hurled one axe, with the extendable cord looped around my wrist, and it smashed through 2 giants. Then as the axe flew back to me, I swung the other axe and yanked hard on the cord. The axe beheaded a dracaena who tried to sneak up on me, the airborne axe then smashed into the back of an enemy demigod, and it bit deep. As the axe returned to my hand, I crushed the remaining giants. Thereafter, the rest was a blur. I let the war-crazed side take over, while I sat back and watched the show. With _him_ in command, time seemed to slow. I realized I invoked his spirit whenever a certain song was playing, and he was the reason I managed to defeat enemies stronger than me, such as Kampê herself. It wasn't _that_ bad.

_Who are you kidding? You nearly died! Good thing you called Apollo, or there wouldn't be any of _you_ left._

I ignored my thoughts and concentrated on calling another song. As I was fighting another demigod, this song fitted _perfectly._

**People Are People by Depeche Mode**

Chorus

_(I can't understand what makes a man,_

_Hate another man_

_Help me understand)_

People are people so why should it be?

You and I should get along so awfully.

Raw power coursed through my veins. "Kronus!" I yelled as I slashed of the head of the demigod I was toying with earlier. "Where's the god-damned freakin' coward! The one who hides behind all these lesser beings to fight for him! Too scared to face a _puny_ demigod?" I sensed the nervous energies of the others. They would be if their fighting system wasn't on autopilot.

"As I believe my dear brother Atlas mentioned before," Kronus said as his chariot rolled out. "It is beneath me to fight a god spawn."

"Well, Ancient Laws are long overdue!"

As I walloped off the head of a Hyperborean, I hurled my free axe at the chariot. It smashed the wheels into tiny pieces, causing the chariot to collapse. Kronus climbed out of the chariot, and his eyes glowed gold. "Is the little titan _scared_? Does he need the potty?" I taunted as I kicked away a Drakon and buried the axe into its skull.

"That's IT! You little _demigod_, are going to be pleading for mercy when I'm done with you!"

I made a "come-on" gesture, and he charged. His eyes seemed to glow, but I called on the song to help me, melding it into my body. The titan's time spell did _not_ work on me. "What is this?!" he snarled as he failed to slow me down.

"For your information, _Titan_, song and music exists throughout time itself. Time spells are pointless with me around." He tried to speed up time for him, and it failed. He gasped as his powers drained. "_See?_"

"_Impossible…_"

"In the flesh Titan. I believe I have some beating up to do." Without another word, I smashed the axes into him so many times I lost count _within 1 minute_. He was unable to respond, the blows too fast for him to react. Eventually, a Cyclops saved his master by whacking him away. They converged upon me.

**_~Will Solace POV~_**

We watched on in horror as the monsters piled the Song Master. The news of the Song Master had spread fast in the Apollo Cabin, and many of us were thoroughly saddened about the Song Master now. There's no way he can survive that. A scream proved it to us.

The pile got bigger and bigger, until we didn't want to watch anymore, we trudged back to the Empire State building, and I was about to go in until I heard a defiant roar. I turned around just in time to see the monster pile implode into a mountain of dust, and struggling out of it was…

Damien!

He pulled himself out, then paused and poured the dust out of his sneakers, before making his way over. "Honestly, the old dog-pile tactic won't work twice. Telkhine ambush… Anyway, you got ambrosia?"

I nodded, and passed it to him. He grinned and stuffed it in my mouth. Before I could protest, the broken rib I had mended itself, as well as the torn hamstring. He cheekily grinned before glowing yellow. Placing his hand on my shoulder, I felt energy flow back into me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"No prob' bro."

I grinned at him as we walked in.

**_~Line Break~_**

**_~Silena POV~_**

We had another meeting on Olympus. Before the others could start talking, I wanted to let them know about the charm. The stupid bracelet can't be removed. I threw it down Olympus earlier, but it just returned to my wrist. So far no one had singled me out, and feel horrible because of it. If no one works it out soon, then I'll remain the mole among the defenders. That horrible voice had said that I could tell them when they figured it out, but until then, I was forced to keep mum. As the others gathered at the park, we quickly entered the commanders' pavilion. The others started to speak, but that guy, the Song Master spoke up.

"Before you idiots start the whole "this can't happen" and the "you're wrong!" rants, we have an important danger at hand. We need to find the traitor, and she is standing in this every tent."

Immediately the others started babbling away, but the Song Master – Damien – slammed the butt of his axe on the table. The others looked sheepish as they settled down. I knew what was coming and it's not going to be good.

"Silena, is there something you would like to share with us? Primarily involving that bracelet on your wrist?"

I gulped as everyone in the room looked on in shock. Then weapons started flying through the air at me. I yelped and watched in horror as they flew at me. Only to be slashed out of the air by Damien's axe. That glare of his was bad enough for Kampê to run to Gaia herself. Come to think of it, he probably did use it on Kampê.

I realized that the others were waiting for my explanations. This time, the cold feeling wasn't here. But I knew what was to come, and it wasn't stopping me. I took a deep breath before saying,

"_Yes…_"

**_~Percy POV~_**

A wave roared in my ears, and the water from the fountain smashed into the tent. "You… BETRAYED US?! How could you! We were all your friends!"

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, face down, with an axe pressed in the small of my back. I yelled in pain as a thousand volts seemed to arc through my body. I heard Thalia say something, there was a blast of lightning, a crash, and something went flying. The axe remained on my back, and I guessed that he must have redirected the lightning to somewhere else. He mentioned once that he had fought the Hunters once, and managed to escape once. I had believed it was false, and teased him for it. Now, I was thinking hard. What if what he said was true? That he did fight the Hunters – namely Thalia – and Artemis herself? If that was so, then I had, through my actions, driven a wedge between the most powerful demigod in existence and myself. _No wonder Annabeth says I'm a seaweed brain._

Damien spoke again, "No one is to show any signs of hostility, got it? This includes you Jackson"

I nodded as much as I could with my face in the dirt. Damien then released me.

"Why are you defending the traitor? Are you one too?" said yours truly.

Next thing I knew, I was hit by about 50 blows in 10 seconds. I gasped in pain as he released me.

"No… But I know how to solve it. Silena, the Bracelet."

I watched as he took the Bracelet, lips moving soundlessly, and rapidly brought down his axe. The charm shattered into a million pieces. Without another word, he led Silena out of the pavilion. We began the meeting when Damien returned.

"Listen Damien, I'm sorry for not believing you, and not trusting you. Can we make up?"

If he heard me, he didn't show it. I watched as he asked about the remaining defenses of the city. He then asked Annabeth for Daedalus's laptop. He scrolled through the plans, and then settled on Plan No. 67: It was a laser built into the tip of the Empire State Building. When activated, it would fire a beam of pure energy at aerial targets. He said that he could modify it so it could shoot ground targets. It was brilliant, just the extra firepower we needed. But, it has a drawback. It requires a source of power to feed on, and the closest equivalent was one of the Big Three Gods. He said he has an idea for that, but it would take time. He also came up with new tactics for us to use. He said the traditional - and I quote - "final stand is great and all, but it is not utilizing the maximum potential of your archers." "Have your archers positioned on these buildings, and have them pick off the monsters. Ground forces are to hide in these buildings, and burst out the grenade launchers, when the enemies pass by. It would be much more efficient than standing there and being prone targets for archers. Hephaestus cabin is to build these," and he brought up a 3D projector of a Colchis Bull. "Build 5 of these, we release them here when they pass a vulnerable section of the army, then they would be able wreak maximum damage. There should be enough Celestial Bronze to make these. I want Hunters on the East wing of sections of these buildings, Apollo archers on the West side…"

Needless to say, it was an extremely boring meeting. I kind of understand what it was like being an Olympian, having meetings like this all the time would be maddening, though this was just to ensure we survived. _Annabeth's better than me at this..._

_**~Line Break~**_

**_Time skip Day 3 of Battle of Manhattan_**

**_~Desmond/Damien POV~_**

The monsters arrived, and were surprised to see me alone sitting on the ground. I hid a smirk as they strolled in, completely lowering their guard.

_Archers… NOW!_

Arrows whizzed through the air, decimating monsters. Greek fire walls shot up around the monsters, breaking them into small groups. The archers then had an easy time picking off the monsters. As the Greek fire walls died down, the remaining monsters surged toward me, eager to get revenge on a prone camper. The arrow rain continued, and the monsters were forced to stick together shields over their heads, good targets for Part 2. Grenade launchers went off and whole chunks were blown into oblivion. When the monsters managed to form a Roman formation, locking shields overhead and at the sides, Part 3 began. Nice and compact was what I needed. The bulls charged the monsters, and they were decimated within 7 minutes. The bulls then turned and chased the retreating army. The defenders then returned to Olympus. No one had suffered a single scratch, of course due to everyone staying away from the monsters.

As the day wore on, I stood on top of the Empire State Building, admiring the view. I certainly was slightly hard to see, but I could make out the monsters' camps. They surrounded us, leaving us with a 5 block radius. Since I could see them, then that meant they were in range of the Doomsday Device A.K.A. The Laser Cannon (LC). I quickly put the annihilation plan to work.

Tapping the little rivet, the Greek Delta symbol glowing in blue appeared. Double tapping it, the device rose up from the base of the Spire. I quickly started work on it, attaching the hyper warp drive engine to the atom reactor splitter, ruby crystals to the energy output terminal etc. After I was done, I steeled myself, and stuck my hand in the energy input station. It connected, and I could feel the energy receptors surround my hand. I quickly played a song in my head, and prayed it would work.

As I started glowing, I could feel the energy leaving me. But the fuel cells started to charge. _How much longer is it?!_ I forced myself to calm down and continue charging the blaster, while I started to lose sense of feeling. First to go were my feet, then my legs, my stomach, chest… It had reached my shoulders when there was beeping from the control panel and with a yelp, I yanked my hand out. I started a piece of music, which has proven to me to help with recharging of energy.

Pirates of the Caribbean

watch?v=eI0MzH-wgtU

As the feeling returned to me, I realized that the enemy army had returned much sooner than expected, but with an old _friend_ of mine.

**The Lydian Drakon**

Lydian Drakon is an old enemy of mine. I do _not_ exaggerate when I say that the Song Master's scent is the strongest of all demigods, so strong that even Kampê had to pay a housewarming visit. That incident involved destruction of the entire block, trashing half the mall, and nearly falling into a nuclear power plant. Least to say, it was not fun. Ly here came at me when I was 10, during my globetrotting expeditions. I had stopped at China, and I simply cannot understand how the soldiers were able to shoot the invading Mongolians on sloping platforms. There were hardly any solid flat platforms, and Ly had come at me with the speed of a torpedo. I dodged by jumping off, then teleporting myself onto its back. She had taken me for a ride then, and I managed to traverse the entire wall twice in 30 minutes. A special feat, but I was not in a sightseeing mood. After eventually stabbing both eyes, I managed to kill the beast. The exoskeleton made quite a handy piece of armor which saved my life several times.

Speaking of the armor, I slapped the little charm necklace on my neck and the Drakon scale armor covered my body. I then swung my axe, watching it latch onto the side of a building, before swinging myself across like Spiderman himself. Arrows flew up at me, but I ignored them. Nothing's stopping me from reaching Ly. I reached the top of the swing, flicked my wrist, and the axe detached from it. I braced myself, feet together for the landing target. Ly.

_**~Kronus POV~**_

I have to admit, that demigod_ - Song Master – _was an extremely dangerous enemy. He was able to beat me _twice!_ At least Perseus Jackson was on par with him, but still… it's unsettling when there are two demigods who are able to beat a titan in a fight. Perseus Jackson is able to stand up to many Titans and Gods. However, all I can gather about this demigod is that he can beat me and many monsters fear him. Phobos and Deimos are neutral, loyal to their father. I should enlist their help soon. They could find his weakness and then I could use it against them. I was broken out of my thoughts when the Lydian Drakon I had summoned screamed "EEESSSSSSS!"

I turned around and was just in time to catch a glimpse of a Midnight Blue figure smash into the Drakon and the two fell to the ground. I went closer, and saw the warrior standing next to the Drakon's head. _This mortal looks familiar… _His voice could be heard across the battlefield.

"Miss me, Ly?"

"EEESSSSSSS!"

_**~Line Break~**_

_**~Percy POV~**_

A shadow blotted out the sun. Across the street, the Drakon slithered down the side of a skyscraper. It roared, and a thousand windows shattered. "I'll take the Drakon." My voice came out as a timid squeak. Then I yelled louder: "I'LL TAKE THE DRAKON! Everyone else, hold the line against the army!"Annabeth stood next to me. She had pulled her owl helmet low over her face, determined expression set.

"Where is he? Where's Damien?" She asked

I steeled myself, and prepared to charge it. "No idea. Last I heard he was going to fix the LC. He should be here by now; he once told me he had fought almost all monsters."

Then the armies clashed.

I fought my way through the battle, trying to reach the Drakon. I was nearly there when a Midnight Blue figure shot between the buildings and booted the Drakon off the building. His voice could be heard across the battlefield.

"Miss me, Ly?"

_**~Damien POV~**_

"Well that's no way you should treat a former enemy of yours. Even if it was your doom. Really Kronus? Trying to attack me from behind like to coward that you are? My, my, what are Titans made of these days." I could feel his aura behind me, and his emotions were set on killing me. "Like I said, former enemies must greet each other, its proper etiquette!" he was shocked, to say the least. He was expecting me to be concentrating on the Drakon, but he was wrong. I sighed, "Didn't Mama Gaia teach you something apart from eating like savages? Poor parenting I must say." I could feel the anger rolling off him. "Really, you were unwise sending monsters at me. I'm the bane of monsters, having fought _all_ of them. Charybodis is easy if you have a few Greek fire bombs and they go off in her throat. It will stun her for several minutes. Other than that she can't be killed. She's one of the immortal Monsters, who cannot be killed."

Without looking I smashed both axes into each of the Drakon's eyes, and the creature dissipated into golden dust, leaving behind a scaly carapace. I touched it and it turned into another suit of armor. I double tapped it and it turned into a shield.

I could sense Kronus's sense of despair as he realized all his monsters would be ineffective against me.

"So Kronus lets _party_ shall we?"

He caught my hidden meaning a few seconds later when a high pitched voice rang out across the battlefield: "PARTY!"

The Party Ponies shimmered into view as they appeared as if they had dropped out of light speed. An arrow storm smashed into the enemy army, and they were swept away by a flood of tie-dyed shirts, Afro wigs and Nerf bats. "Now _Titan_, where were we?"

He gulped and shouted "RETREAT!" and ran away.

I sighed as I turned to face Chiron, who was watching the scene. I smirked when he saw the face of the new Song Master, and recognized me as one of the "new" campers, although I had fought all monsters in my lifetime. I tapped the ruby on my bracelet, and watched as half the army was blasted to pieces. Chiron just stood there with his mouth agape. He murmured to himself, "You _are_ the Song Master; we _do_ need your help…"

As he walked away, I noticed Percy lurking in the doorway of one of the buildings. I went over to him, and handed him the shield. He stared at me and muttered to himself, "You fought Charybodis, and lived…"

I rolled my eyes. "Done being caught up in how great I am?" I asked.

He just walked off.

_**~Line Break~**_

I stood next to the LC, charging it, before fully recharging myself. The monster army would be here soon.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! I want to know whether my writing is good, and then I'll have more confidence and will put up the story faster. Also please help me spread my story, thanks!**


	4. The Final Wave

**The Music Begins**

**Chapter 4 – Final Wave**

**~Desmond POV~**

I stood on top of the Empire State Building, gazing at the monster army approaching. _They really decided to go all out after all._ Earlier there was debate whether the Titans would set on us all their monsters in one go or send their most powerful monsters as an elite strike team. I felt they would go with the first plan and I was right. Sort of. The monsters were using the fodder monsters – dracaena, hellhounds, Empousai – as meat shields. They would advance under the huge numbers of the fodder, and then when close enough would unleash the most powerful monsters. I could feel everyone's energy, and it was pretty dim. Everyone was exhausted, having worked and fought monsters non-stop. What most needed was a good rest. I however, need to go on the run once this war is over. I have surfaced for long enough, and need to go undercover soon.

As the monsters advanced, I readied the LC, and timed the different attacks.

_NOW!_

I fired the LC, and it blew up most of the powerful monsters. _Most_. Some remained. The hydras survived, as well as Kampê. Several Dragons and Drakons too. The rest are glossy glass on the floor, the blast having vaporized the disintegrated monsters into glass. Now while the enemy was disoriented from the blast, our forces hit them in the flanks, while the archers and siege weapons fired at them from positions around the city: Daedalus's secret artillery force. Now I charged, leaping off the building, firing another shot from the LC. Then I landed in the middle of the forces, and took on the Drakons. Percy had experience fighting Kampê and the two were trading blows. I kicked a Drakon's head off the ground, and used the momentum to slam another Drakon's head into the concrete. Both disintegrated.

The Battle for Manhattan continued, but despite the reinforcements from the Ares cabin, the defenders were forced back to the Empire State Building. I was counting the number of LC shots I had fired. I had one last shot left. I targeted the biggest concentration of monsters and fired. The blast blew them apart, as well as the monsters surrounding the core of the blast. About 15 meter radius from the blast center was a floor of monster glass. I now charged the fodder, taking out whole legions of monsters. Their reinforcements were overwhelming.

"I never thought I'd have to say this but, RETREAT!" I screamed.

The remaining defenders fell back, and they gathered at the entrance of the Empire State Building. I heard and order from the monsters, something that sounded like, "Archers!"

I cursed under my breath. "GO! I'll hold them off, so GO! Annabeth, plan Omega!"

She nodded and herded everyone in. then there was _twang_ from behind us, and an arrow hit my back. Ignoring the pain, I turned around, and another song played in my head.

**It's My Life**

Chorus

It's my life,

It's now or never.

I ain't gonna live forever.

I just wanna live while I'm alive.

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway,

Like Frankie said I did it my way.

I just wanna live while I'm alive.

It's my life.

I loved this song, and the energy level in me rose. I raised an energy shield, and the arrows and spears came flying at me. They bounced off, but the barrier held firm. More came, and they clattered off. The energy drain on me however was severe. There was another stab of pain in my gut, as another wave of projectiles crashed into the barrier. There was a cheer from the monsters, and apparently the barrier had faltered. Then Kronus walked up. He took one look at me, kneeling, shield held in the defenders position, trying to hold up the barrier. He grinned sadistically, and swung his scythe at the barrier.

_**~Line break~**_

**~Third Person POV~**

Percy struggled against Annabeth to try to go help the Song Master, but she held him back. They ended up taking the lift to Olympus together alone. He started sobbing against the lift walls as an ugly cheer could be heard from the 300th floor. "Gods, I left him there! What they'll do to him…"

There was a faint scream from below, and Percy broke down. Annabeth tried to comfort him, but he was filled with sorrow at the thought of his one-time good friend at camp being eaten by the monsters. Another yell could be heard. This only seemed to worsen his situation. Annabeth finally got to him when she said he had to be strong for the troops. He could mourn later, but for now, he had to lead the defenders in a final defense. There was a rumbling when they stepped onto a chunk of stone, and it wobbled dangerously, seemingly about to drop through. The two walked on, and they entered the commander's pavilion.

Annabeth did all the talking while Percy mourned silently. His friend had sacrificed himself to hold back the monsters. That was something he hated. He hated seeing his friends put themselves in danger just to let him live. He was tired of people dying for him, and he wanted it to be the other way around. The others had guessed what happened with Damien down below, and they were all saddened.

Annabeth laid out the plan, saying it was done by both Damien and her. The idea is pretty simple. Activate the statues, set traps, and on the pathway to the god's throne room, they would all gather in Phalanx formation, which came from the Spartans' strategy in the Battle of Thermopylae.

They gathered the statues and all defenders there, and waited for the monsters. They never came. Instead Kronus showed up.

"Your friend the Song Master is dead, you don't stand a chance."

Percy felt like something in him had cracked into tiny pieces, the news affecting him badly. He was hoping against hope that Damien survived, but apparently not.

Annabeth watched in horror as Percy collapsed in grief, and she understood what Kronus was doing. He used Percy's fatal flaw – Personal Loyalty – against him, grief eating him up from the inside. Then while their forces were still in shock, he charged them.

He sliced the automatons apart, barreled through the traps, and crashed through the Defenders. Most were sent flying; those that then tried to attack him were quickly dispatched of. Annabeth readied her dagger, waiting for him to make the first move. He swung the scythe with lightning speed, and she managed to block the blow with her shield. The impact was so strong that her entire arm and shoulder went numb. She backed up, waiting.

They continued, Annabeth constantly backing up, until Kronus finally landed an even more powerful blow and she was sent flying. That was when Percy snapped out of his grief, but no one noticed that his eyes flashed a brown color for a moment, and he charged Kronus.

**~Annabeth POV~**

I yelped as I was thrown across the walkway, and hit a scowling statue of Hera. I crumpled to the ground, pain flaring between my shoulder blades and my tailbone. I groaned softly through a hazy vision, and saw Kronus advancing on me.

"The Spartacus feed like the mortals' zombies. They rip apart the prey with their fingers and teeth. His last few minutes were real bloody. I believe my monsters down below are having a snack now, _Music _apparently is _tasty_."

He brought the blade down on me, and I shut my eyes. _Goodbye Dad, Percy, Grover, Thalia, Nico, everyone._

The impact never came.

Percy stood in front of me, riptide blocking the scythe, and I noticed his eyes were brown. His voice sounded like Damien, "Really? You think I'm _that_ easy to kill? I'm not known as the bane of monsters, the Monster Hunter for nothing you know."

**~Third Person POV~**

He swung again, and used the momentum to slip past the scythe blade and ram his sword hilt against the side of Kronus's head.

Kronus backed up, using the extra reach of the scythe to his advantage. Percy just followed him, never letting him retreat. Percy was a blade maelstrom, a flurry of strikes. His strikes kept bouncing off, but that did not faze him. He was affected by the Curse of Achilles, which meant he needed more rest for all the damage he was supposed to take. He used that against Kronus, who was slowly tiring out. Percy however did not seem to need a break, like an automaton. Eventually he had Kronus backed up against a statue of Apollo. He then went into hyper drive, strikes everywhere. Eventually, he scored a lucky strike just underneath Kronus's arm, a spot which is hard to hit. Kronus let out a scream, before glowing like a supernova. Annabeth looked away, while Percy just stood there, watching with a blank expression.

When the glow died down, Annabeth looked again, and saw Percy walking towards her. However, everything else stood still. A meteor from artillery shot held suspended in space, nothing moving, flames hardened, smoke solidified in a trail. Everything was suspended in time.

_Did Kronus do this?_

_No. I did._

Annabeth was surprised. She heard Percy speak in her mind, but yet he didn't sound like Percy. Seeing her confusion, Percy decided to answer her unspoken question. "No I'm not Percy. I'm Damien."

Annabeth looked on in surprise. "But you died!"

Percy/Damien chuckled, "No, my soul came and took over Percy's body. Desmond is in control of his own body down there."

"But…"

Let's go somewhere else. We'll explain there"

There was a _whoosh_ and a boy who looked like Damien flew up and landed next to Percy/Damien. The only difference was that he had long black hair and azure blue eyes. "Let's go then," he said.

He opened a portal, and the three of them walked through.

_**~Line Break~**_

They arrived in the ruins of a building that was in the forest. It was refurbished, and looked like a supply depot for demigods. There were racks and racks of weapons, tons of equipment, a storage room filled with provisions which never seemed to spoil, boxes of ambrosia and tanks of nectar, and backpacks hanging off a counter ready to go, each marked for different situations. The three entered a main area, with sofas, chairs, and tables, like it was meant for many people to sit together. Sitting on sofas, they started talking.

"So, from the top," said Annabeth.

Nodding, Damien spoke up, "We're twin Song Masters, something never heard of before. The power of the Song Masters doubled, would cause Zeus to notice a huge spike of power. To prevent grand-uncle from finding out, he merged my soul and body into Desmond's. As such, we could switch between bodies, which we used to escape the Olympians and other godly related forces. Our mom was killed by Medea when we were just born. All we can remember was a strange woman's voice and a yellow glow. Later, we met the Minotaur at 9 years old, and took his axe." As he said so, Desmond pulled out a flashlight canister and twirled it. It expanded into a gleaming golden axe.

Desmond continued, "After that, more and more monsters came, and Damien managed to beat them with the axe. Of the two of us, I'm more adept at controlling our powers while Damien is better with weapons. At 10 years old, we met demigods, and we rescued them in a dracaena ambush. After that, we decided to go globetrotting, rescuing demigods and bring them to their camps. Those that we failed to save, we took their supplies and used those to stock up this place. When globetrotting, we met many monsters. The monsters the Greeks face are wimps disintegrating with a single hit. Out there, monsters do not turn to dust. Their bodies remain, and often an inexperienced Greek warrior would be defeated easily by a basic monster. They would expect them to disintegrate with one strike, but they are often hit in the back by a last attack from their enemy."

He paused to drink some water, while Damien continued, "We helped them out, and there is how we got the official title of Monster Hunters. We made friends with the camps, and our best friend is in the crossroads of the world, a tiny island filled with people of different races, religions, countries, living together in peace. He is head of the camp in the east of their country, and all of the monsters there are friendly. Occasionally, they are attacked by monsters, but they are mostly those of Native American or Norse mythology. We plan on asking for their help in your upcoming war."

Annabeth shot them a pointed look. "That war just ended."

Desmond shook his head, "No, there is still the last chapter to come. What's round two of the war on Olympus?"

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Giants…"

Desmond continued, "We know, which is why we are getting help from the crossroads. You will be facing monster of different pantheons, and who better to deal with them than those of the I.P.D.F? By the way, that stands for "International Pantheon Demigod Force". They can help take down the other monsters, so your forces can attack the Greek monsters. Now let us continue with our life story."

Damien continued, "We had decided to return to America to visit our mother, but after that, we were camping in the woods when the Hunters came upon us. We were chased until we fought against Artemis herself. I dealt her a fatal blow, but Desmond, the thick headed fool he is,"

"Hey!"

"–Went after her and healed her. The hunters tried to kill him for it, but their lieutenant stopped them, and they left him out in the woods while they brought a healed Artemis back to their camp. I took over, woke up Desmond, and we spied on them. Turns out Olympus is still on our tail, and escape from America would be impossible until they loosened the security around America. Until then, we decided to hide in plain sight, which is why we came to camp. After the war, we'll fade into the background and leave."

Annabeth paused to think. Since they helped Olympus, then why don't they stay?

Voicing out her thoughts, she was taken aback when they burst into guffaws, something she wasn't used to.

Desmond managed to choke out, "Zeus is paranoid! If we stay, he'll try to have us killed. You saw our combined strength and skill, akin to that of a god, don't you think? He thinks we're a threat to his throne, so he'll try to eliminate us."

Annabeth protested, "Well, we can try to lift the ban on you guys, then you can stay."

The brothers considered it. There were drawbacks to this. If Zeus won't grant them amnesty, they would be cursed by almost all the gods, something not good. Still… getting a pardon seemed_ very_ tempting. "All right," they chorused. "We'll stay, but one sign of things turning ugly and we're gone."

"Deal"

* * *

**I need a name for some new charactors, 2 boys and 2 girls. If you can please post your names for them in a review. Thanks!**


	5. The End, or The Beginning?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, nor the two bands mentioned or their songs.**

* * *

**The Music Begins**

**Chapter 5 – The Beginning of the End**

**~Desmond POV~**

I ripped open a portal into the pathway to the Throne Room. We stepped inside, and I released time. Everything continued as it was. Defenders were groaning on the ground, some unconscious, others forever silent. I went around, healing all of them, before walking to Damien, who was talking with Annabeth. "Dude, ready?"

He nodded and we fist bumped. There was a glow, and I felt him pulling out of Percy's body, and sinking into me. I felt energy returning to me, and looked to Annabeth. I felt a huge spike of extremely high power behind me. I counted 13 of them. Groaning, I called out, "Hi Apollo."

There was a roar of anger from Zeus, and an energy blip flying at me. I twisted and caught the master bolt in my hand. Lightning covered my body, and I released the bolt. Zeus looked on flabbergasted. Grinning at me was Apollo, and he stepped forward. I embraced him in a hug. "I'm proud of you, my son"

Zeus's reaction was hilarious, "The Song Master! Get him!"

"Oh boy, well bye dad."

"No, stay son. I'll make sure none of them lay their hands on you."

That wasn't really needed, given that none of the Olympians moved. Zeus's face was a brilliant purple. I smirked, "Hiding behind your children. What a great father you've been Zeus. Tell me, how many actually want to strike down the one who defeated Kronus?"

Zeus was shocked, literally, when I blasted him with the lightning around me. "Now, let's settle this in a friendlier manner, shall we?"

We teleported to the throne room. Zeus seemed to have recovered from the shock and growled, "Boy, you are a danger to Olympus, and we have to eliminate any threat to Olympus. Any last words?"

"Actually, I just have a question. Why am I a danger when I just saved Olympus? You lost me there."

"Father, the boy is right. He has done us a great favor by defending our thrones, despite you having ordered him hunted when you first learned of his existence. If he has an ulterior motive, he could have left Olympus unguarded and let Kronus in. I for one, vote that we do not kill him."

The others agreed, apart from Zeus. Grumbling, he then let in the other demigods and started the reward ceremony. It was funny when Zeus offered Percy godhood but he turned it down. _Aww… Zeus got his toga in a twist twice today!_ I smirked at Percy's awkward face when Poseidon called an honor guard. When Apollo called for me, Zeus was forced to officially agree to never harm me or anyone close to me, which was awesome. His face was priceless.

He seemed happy to leave it at that – if he could be called _happy_ – but Apollo stopped him, "Have you forgotten your oath, Dad?"

Zeus grumbled, but Apollo just smirked, "Well, say it out! I'm sure everyone would want to hear it!"

Some more muttering later, Zeus finally got the words out, "I officially declare the two souls able to split apart into their own bodies and merge together whenever they wish to."

Thunder rumbled, and Apollo grinned smugly.

"My sons, you can separate whenever you want. You can try it now if you wish.

I nodded, but requested that all the campers except Percy and Annabeth to leave. Hermes shooed them out, before returning to his throne.

I concentrated on my energy, felt it splitting apart, and a pressure in my mind I never felt before dissipated. My vision blurred, but then it ended as soon as it begun, with Damien standing next to me. We grinned and gave Apollo thumbs up. The Olympians left the throne, except Apollo. He came over to us, and embraced us both. He was warm, and smelt like the fresh wood scent from wooden instruments. I caught my favourite scent of mahogany.

Percy coughed from behind us. We broke apart and gave Percy the death glare. He shrunk back and showed interest in his sneakers. We laughed, as well as Apollo and Annabeth. After a while, Percy joined in too.

Damien and I shared a look and we fist bumped, merging back together. Percy and Annabeth stayed behind for a bit, but I felt a twitch in a mortal's energy signature. She seemed important, especially to Apollo.

After the reward ceremony, we left Olympus, and I met the red head whom Percy had met sometime during the war. I assume it was while I was occupied with the LC, since during then I was preoccupied with not having my soul sucked into the machine. She was rushing off Olympus, saying she needed to get to camp. I heard Apollo in my head: _My Oracle is gonna have a new body!_

Mentally groaning, I opened a portal and teleported Rachel and me into camp. She explained the situation to Chiron, who let her into the Big House. I waited outside, as the Satyrs gathered. Rachel stood in front of the porch, waiting. I gave her my blessing, knowing she needed a blessing from one with the gift of prophecy, not counting the previous oracle. Chiron and the satyrs watched, but then Percy had to show up. I mentally groaned, and set up a shield around Rachel. I restrained Percy, but he was strong. I encased him in a soundproof ball, and watched the proceedings. I could see Percy screaming inside the ball. Then the oracle arrived. She was falling apart, and I knew she needed this to work; else the spirit of Delphi would fade.

Green smoke reached out towards Rachel, and it entered her. The mummified body collapsed, breaking apart. Rachel fell too, the curse killing her. I sent energy into her, praying Hades releases the curse soon. Then I felt a slight snap, and I knew Percy broke through the shield. He ran over to her, but Apollo stopped him. "Do not interfere. This stage is critical. Either the spirit takes hold or it doesn't."

"If it doesn't?"

"Five syllables," Apollo said, counting them on his fingers. "_That _would be real bad."

Despite his warning, Percy ran forward… to be stopped by my force field.

"What are you doing?! Let me through!"

I snarled at him, "SHUT UP! I'm doing all I can to keep her alive! You want to help, do not interfere with the healing field. It breaks, she will die."

I poured more energy into her, and she slowly regained some color, only to turn pale again.

**~Nico POV~**

I watched as Damien fought to keep Rachel alive. I could see both Death's and Damien's energies clashing, fighting for Rachel's spirit. Death stood next to me, frowning. "Child of my master, I'm afraid I cannot reap her soul if your friend keeps this up. I need you to call him off."

"No," I replied. "Wait, father would call off the curse soon, you will not need to claim her."

"But I'm afraid I have no orders to do so now, and unfortunately I need to claim her."

Just then, there was a beep from Death's IPad. Frowning at the screen, he read the latest order. "Very well! My master has decided to call it off. I'll be going now then." With that, Death disappeared.

Damien seemed to win the battle for Rachel, and her life force started to return. I was impressed, but did not show it.

The healing field broke and Percy rushed forward.

**~Desmond POV~**

I collapsed, as the wave of exhaustion washed over me. I felt someone stuff Ambrosia into my mouth, and feeling returned to me. I opened my eyes, and looked into Nico's worried face. He helped me up, and I ate another piece of ambrosia. Groaning, I nodded thanks to Nico, and gave Percy the evil eye. He looked down sheepishly. "What part of DO NOT INTERFERE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND SEAWEED BRAIN?! We warned you not to. I don't care if your fatal flaw is loyalty or whatever shit it's called. YOU DO NOT MESS WHEN A DOCTOR IS TRYING HELP!"

Nico pulled me back, and I felt Damien reasoning with me to calm down. I cooled down, feeling the aura die down. "Sorry about that, just that my instincts are to attack those who interfere when I'm doing something."

"It's okay. I guess I would have acted the same way if someone messed with my patient."

I walked over and smiled, "So, are you lovebirds joining us for the celebratory party tonight?"

I teleported away before they could protest.

_**~Line Break~**_

_At 10.00pm…_

The party was in full swing, everyone joining in to take their minds off the war that had just taken a break. I knew it would be back in 3 months, maybe half a year. Until then, we partied this night away. My favourite song is **Let's see how far we've come** by Matchbox Twenty

I'm wakin' up at the start of the end of the world

But it's feeling just like every other morning before

Now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone  


The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I

Started staring at the passengers waving goodbye

Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?

CHORUS

But I believe the world is burning to the ground

Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Well I believe it all is coming to an end

Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come  


I think you turn, turn the clock, but I don't really know

And I can't remember caring for an hour or so

Started crying and I couldn't stop myself

I started running but there's nowhere to run to  


I sat down on the street, took a look at myself

Said, "Where you going man, you know the world is headed for hell?"

Say your goodbyes if you got someone you can say goodbye to

CHORUS

I believe the world is burning to the ground

Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Well I believe it all is coming to an end

Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone

There's no one on the corner

And there's no one at home

Well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool

Now it's over for me, and it's over for you

Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone

There's no one on the corner

And there's no one at home

Well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool

Now it's over for me, and it's over for you

CHORUS

I believe the world is burning to the ground

Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out

Let's see how far we've come

Let's see how far we've come

Yeah well, I believe it all is coming to an end

Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend

Let's see how far we've come (X9)

My favourite song, which I had a feeling would be extremely accurate in describing what I could sense would happen in the future. Another favourite band is Simple Plan, while I have never gone to any of their concerts, I have heard their music and they were awesome. My favourite is **Me against the world**. Come to mention it, that song is coming up now!

We're not gonna be

Just a part of their game

We're not gonna be

Just the victims

They're taking our dreams

And they tear them apart

'til everyone's the same

CHORUS

I've got no place to go

I've got nowhere to run

They love to watch me fall

They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world

It's me against the world

We won't let them change

How we feel in our hearts

We're not gonna let them control us

We won't let them shove

All their thoughts in our heads

And we'll never be like them

CHORUS

I've got no place to go

I've got nowhere to run

They love to watch me fall

They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I'm gonna prove them wrong

It's me against the world

Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting

So come on and take your shot

You can spit all your insults

But nothing you say is gonna change us

You can sit there and judge me

Say what you want to

We'll never let you in

CHORUS

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I've got to prove them wrong

They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line

I'll make it on my own

Me against the world

_**~Line Break~**_

**~Third Person POV~**

Instead of joining the others at the party, Percy and Annabeth sat at the Poseidon Table, holding a misshapen blue cupcake

"Make a wish," she said.

"Did you bake this yourself?" he asked.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," he said. "With extra blue cement."

Annabeth laughed.

He thought for a second, then blew out the candle. They cut it in half and shared, eating with their fingers. Annabeth sat next to him, and they watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet.

"You saved the world," she said.

"We saved the world."

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed," He noticed.

Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh."

She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You _know_ I'd kick your butt."

He brushed the cake off his hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus," He said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"

"Oh, you so wanted to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought-I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ." He paused, unsure.

"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft.

He looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me," He complained.

"I am not!"

"You are so not making this easy."

Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around his neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

When she kissed him, he felt like his brain was melting through his head.

"Well, it's about time!"

Damien led the charge as the eavesdropping campers surged towards them, hoisting them onto their shoulders. "To the lake!"

They cheered, running towards the canoe lake, with Percy and Annabeth as the unlucky passengers.

The two had the decency to blush, just before they hit the lake. As they sank, Percy pulled the bubbles together, creating a giant air bubble. As they kissed, the campers on the shore ran off, thanks to a certain centaur, activities director of the camp.

* * *

**I will post the Epiloque, before turning my attention to another story that will link to this one. If you felt this was good, then check out the other story, which should be up in a few weeks, provided teachers decide not to use the dreaded weapon called Projects and Tests. Until then, see you!**


	6. Epiloque

**The Music Begins**

**Chapter 6 – Epilogue**

**3 Months Later…**

**~Third Person POV~**

The Hunters had come to camp, and as usual there was the goodwill Capture-The-Flag. There was only a slight problem. The campers still in camp numbered 8, while the Hunters had a 30 strong force. Percy had fallen sick with the flu, and was in the infirmary. Without his best pupil Percy, and with so few campers, Chiron was mentally chalking up yet another victory for the Hunters, and yet another week long of teasing. At dinner, he gave the "Goodwill CTP" announcement, which was met with silence from the campers and a huge applause from the Hunters.

When they broke to "suit up", as one of the newer campers attending Summer Camp had termed it, there was a buzz, and a black/purple vortex appeared in the pavilion. Everyone stopped to look at it, before it opened to reveal a swirling mass of different colours, and a figure stepped out of it, before the portal closed up and disappeared. He strode forward into the light, and grinned. There were several gasps and groans.

The Song Master had come for the game.

"Hi there! Did you miss me?"

Everyone just stared at him. He rolled his eyes, and they changed color into brown, hair turning into the familiar brown-blonde color. The campers, now recognizing the Song Master, swarmed him, bombarding him with questions.

"All right, questions later, CTP now. Who thinks they will win?"

"I!"

"Wait a sec. Who are you?" asked a Hunter.

He grinned, "Remember me?"

He turned back to Desmond's form and pulled out his axe. The Hunters gasped. Instantaneously, 30 silver bows were nocked and drawn, pointing right at him. The campers made to move but Desmond stopped them, "I handled them before, I can handle them now."

The younger Hunters recognized him from the stories they had heard from the older Hunters about a child of Apollo who they had hunted before he disappeared. That of course was not the full story, but why would the Hunters spread the word that Artemis herself had been defeated by him? They would not, so they told the different story.

"Why, I'm the one who defeated Artemis herself, of course."

Without warning, Phoebe charged him, unleashing a volley of arrows and while they were in midair, attacked him with her hunting knives. Her plan was to force him to block and while his axe was blocking hit him with the knives. He however anticipated this and rapidly squeezed his axe twice, before squeezing it twice again. The axe collapsed into canister form, before expanding into a round shield, canister as the hand grip. He gave his other canister a sharp jerk, and its two ends extended into a short sword blade each. The arrows clattered off, before he parried Phoebe's knives with his twin bladed sword, before spinning it, sending her stumbling back with several gashes. She never made it pass a step before the shield's rim slammed under her jaw, knocking her out.

He gave another sharp jerk, and both shield and sword collapsed into canister form. The campers and Hunters looked on with jaws on the floor. He smirked, "Shall we have the games now, or are we gonna have to postpone it? I'd hate to think I made a special trip back just to miss out on a camper-Hunter CTP."

They all nodded, and quickly equipped themselves.

_**~Line Break~**_

The campers had called for a timeout of 10 minutes so they could re-discuss strategy. This led to some jeers from the Hunters, but Desmond took it in stride. The campers gathered in the rec room to get Desmond and Damien up-to-date on the CTP plans.

"So," began Annabeth. "We thought we should go with the traditional blitz wave, so that we could stand a chance against the Hunters whom travel in small groups of 3 or 4. Desmond, Damien, any questions?"

"Just one," said Damien. "What are the titles of Artemis?" The others rolled their eyes and Annabeth stated, "Goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and protector of young girls, to name a few. Why?"

Damien smirked, "The first 3, kindly repeat them."

Annabeth did so, and the others guffawed.

Damien rolled his eyes, "And, where is the CTP held?"

There was silence, as the others realized what he was driving at. "Oh…"

"That's right. _The forest_, one of Artemis's domains and you plan on doing a blitz wave on Hunters on their home turf? That's totally laughable. You'll be wiped out if you want to do it that way. Now, I propose we set the flag here, on the… Oh shit."

"_Percy"_

The twins felt the tug in their gut, and knew that someone had broken the magical barrier they had set on Percy to protect him. One only a god could penetrate. "Damn it…"

The brothers ran out together, followed by the campers who were wondering why the brothers had suddenly said Percy's name together in a creepy tone. The Hunters saw this and jeered at them for running away, but seeing that the brothers did not respond, they followed them.

_**~Line Break~**_

The brothers arrived at Percy's cabin, sensing a godly energy signature inside. One that was based on _marriage_ and _family_.

_Not good…_

They charged in, one crashing through the door, the other through the window. They flew through, and bashed Hera away from an unconscious Percy. "Don't!"

"My my, the Song Masters. Sorry boys, but I have to do this."

"No you do not; we can be the emissary between the Greeks and Romans. You do not need it to be Percy."

"I'm sorry, but it must be done this way. Say sorry to Annabeth for this, okay?"

Without warning, she sent a blast of energy at the two boys, sending them flying. Before they could do anything, Hera flashed away with Percy.

The twins screamed "NO!" but it was too late. They were gone.

_**~Line Break~**_

The CTP was cancelled, as the Hunters left to search for Percy. The campers too, although the twins didn't, knowing that it would be of no use. In fact, they spent the time comforting Annabeth, who was too distraught to start the search. When she finally calmed down, they informed her that they would leave soon, to resume their chasing down of old contacts. They told her that she has to be strong for Percy, and that he would be reunited with her soon. She just blankly nodded, before dragging herself to the Athena cabin, where the brothers could hear her crying her lungs out. They had a silent exchange, before placing a shield on Percy and Annabeth. They _will _be reunited, but not for several months. Until then, they would be protected from monsters, to the best of the brothers' abilities.

The twins merged together into Damien, before he slashed open reality, and stepped through the portal. Next stop, Demigod City.

* * *

**This will be the end of this story, until I can get the Chapter for the next part of this Series up. I'm currently looking for names. 2 boys and 2 girls. They will feature in the next part of the _Song Masters_ Series**


End file.
